Promise
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: Ichigo would never break his promises. This time he also won't break it no matter what happens and even if it costs him his life.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki Human, Shinigami, and Hollow. When Ichigo came into this world he did it only to protect his family but things never work out the way you want them to. Ichigo made a strong bond with a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki who had given him the power to protect his family. After that things just played out all the way up to now. Ichigo stood across from the Ex-Shinigami captain Aizen Sousuke. Aizen had become one with the Hyogoku allowing him to transcend past the realm of both Shinigami and Hollow but Aizen wasn't the only one who transcended.

Ichigo had also grown stronger with his time in the Dangai. There he had met Tensa Zangetsu and fought him to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho. Tensa Zangetsu refused and then ripped Ichigo's Hollow out of him before fusing to become all of Ichigo's power. Now here they stood facing each other. Two beings that have grown stronger than anyone ever could.

"Aizen I don't want to fight hear." Ichigo said looking Aizen directly in the eyes.

"A meaningless suggestion. Those are words only someone who has the power to give me a challenge has the right to say. There's no need to worry. There will be no need to destroy Karakura town, you will…"before Aizen could say any more Ichigo appeared in front of him, grabbed his face, and took off into the air high above Karakura Town. With amazing strength Ichigo threw Aizen into the ground making a crater before slowly floating to the ground.

"Impossible, there's no way he could force me like this." Aizen murmured raised his hand to his face.

"Let's do this Aizen! I'll end this in an instant" Ichigo stated calmly.

"You will end this in an instant? I finally understand. You gave up on trying matching me in reiatsu so you gave all of yours away to increase your physical strength." Aizen said standing up with a calm face even though his eyes showed he was scared. Scared that Ichigo was able to touch him and do what he did.

Suddenly Aizen separated into blue reiatsu before appearing behind Ichigo swinging to cut him in half but much to Aizen's shock Ichigo blocked his blade. As their blades met the nearest mountain suddenly shatter in half. A sly smile appeared on Aizen's lips.

"Do you see now Ichigo? With just a simple swing of my sword I change the very landscaping." Aizen said swinging many times at Ichigo only for each one to be blocked and the ground to erupt.

"I realize now after crossing blades with you that if I so wished I could destroy your blade with a single swing!" Aizen yelled as he swinging his blade once again only for the impossible to happen. Ichigo caught Aizen's blade with his bare hand.

"_Impossible, he caught it" _Aizen thought in shock.

"Does it scare you Aizen? To see something you are unable to comprehend happen in front of your very eyes?" Ichigo asked as Aizen jumped back.

"It does not matter if physical you strength for now surpasses mine. If that is the case then I will crush you with Kido." Aizen said as raising his left hand into the air pointing into the sky.

"The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the deething urge! Stun and flicker! Disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Aizen roared as black and purple reiatsu glowed around him.

"Now that I transcend both Hollow and Shinigami, this is Kurohitsugi with a full incantation! It unleashes enough gravity to warp time and space! The likes of you could never comprehend it, Kurosaki Ichigo!" While Aizen spoke the sky grew dark and when he was finished a massive black coffin shot up around Ichigo. With a simple swipe of his hand the Kido shattered like glass.

"Impossible. This is impossible." Aizen said with wide eyes.

"you don't seem to realize, do you? My power is greater than the power you have right now. It wasn't your sword that destroyed those mountains it was mine .Here I come Aizen." Ichigo said walking towards before lunging at him swinging his blade and gave Aizen a deep gash across the chest but a moment later Aizen once again teleported to a near by cliff.

"It's strange. You asked me why I kept my distance but now you do the same. So Aizen why do you keep your distance?" Ichigo asked looking up at Aizen.

"I see. You are pleased you destroyed my Kido. You are pleased you wounded my body. Don't think so highly of yourself human!" Aizen roared in pure rage at the fact that Ichigo was above him. Suddenly the eye in the middle of Aizen's forehead broke like glass and it showed a white circle as blood flowed from it. Cracks shot out from Aizen's third eye all over his face before a demonic purple reiatsu as black as night with a purple outline shot strait into the sky before becoming solid. The pillar exploded sending blood everywhere.

Standing there was now was Aizen's true form. The monster that he really was. Suddenly one of the mouths on his wings charged what looked like a Cero but was far more powerful. Suddenly the wing threw the strange orb at him and when it hit there was an explosion so big even the people in Soul Society felt the shockwave.

"I see. So that's all it did was make it so you couldn't use that arm anymore." Aizen said as the fire began to disperse to reveal Ichigo with a badly burned left arm.

"Aizen I was going to wait a while longer to do this. Now I shall show you the Final Getsuga Tensho." said Ichigo as black reiatsu with a white and blue outline exploded around Ichigo blocking Aizen's view. When Aizen was able to see his eyes widened.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is me. When I become Getsuga itself." Ichigo said in his new form. Ichigo now had long flowing black hair and piercing red eyes. Across his chest, lower face, and left arm was nark blue almost gray bandages. Finally Pure black reiatsu leaked out of his body but mainly his right arm.

"The Final Getsuga Tenshou is me becoming Getsuga itself, If I use this technique I will loose all my Shinigami powers. That is why it is called Final." Ichigo said as he raised his right arm above his head. A blade of pure black reiatsu formed but just as Aizen was about to shout out in rage Ichigo brought his arm down in front of him.

"Mugetsu." Ichigo said as the sky turned pitch black and Aizen was killed. Ichigo slowly descended to the ground below with a sad look in his eyes. _'Good bye Tensa Zangetsu.'_ Ichigo thought as he could already feel his power leaving him. "No I won't let it end this way." Ichigo said to himself as he forced himself into his mind. Ichigo's body was covered in black reiatsu along with his vision. Ichigo slowly awake from his sleep and found himself sit on familiar Skyscraper.

"Huh?" Ichigo confused."This is…."

He almost jumped for joy at the sound of an all too familiar voice, "Ichigo…what in the world…how…this is not possible. How are you calling upon us again? How are you wielding us again?" he could hear the surprise and shock in Zangetsu's voice.

"I don't know. But it's nice to hear your voice though. Did you miss me?" he grinned a bit, scratching his head.

He heard a hysterical laugh and couldn't help flinching a little, _"Miss you? Who the hell would miss some stupid idiotic softie like you?" _he could hear the playfulness in the Hollow's voice and shook his head.

He grinned a little, "Good to see you too bastard." he heard a hysterical laugh again.

_"So? What the hell happened? How did you bring us back huh? The Final Getsuga Tensho __you use to kill Aizen __should have completely wiped out your Reiatsu and Shinigami powers. And me…"_ Ichigo couldn't answer him if he wanted, he himself had no idea what the hell was happening.

"**It's true you have your power back, But you're still weak. It will take time to rebuild it to your full power, if you fighting at this state. You will completely loss your power."** Zangetsu told him with serious tone. **"I suggest you must rest at least for two months, to rebuild enough your power"**

"Thanks Zangetsu, I think I must go now" Ichigo waved at them."See you again"

**Ichigo's Room**

"Ugh…" Ichigo moaned."Where am I?"

"ICHIGOOOOOO" He heard hysterical scream making Ichigo shut his ears."You're awake"

Ichigo turned around and saw his family with his friends. Ichigo smiled and greeted them "Hey, everyone"

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Isshin asked, he simply nodded.

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Kurosaki"

"Ichigo"

Ichigo glanced at Chad, Inoue and Ishida."You guys, what happened to your injuries?"

"We healed up a long time ago" Ishida replied.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow."A long time ago?"

"You've been unconscious for one month" Rukia said. Ichigo glanced at short raven haired shinigami.

"Rukia" there was a silence before Ichigo freak out."ONE MONTH. YOU MEAN, I'M NOT EATING FOR ONE MONTH"

"Why are you worrying about that? You should worry about your power. Your power is slowly gone" Rukia snapped back.

"On the contrary, my power is slowly rising"

"WHAT?! HOW"

"I already talked with Zangetsu and my hollow. I asked why aren't my power gone, they said they don't know. But Zangetsu said I must rest for a while to rebuild my power"

"I see"

"Well we should leave now" Rukia said as she heading out.

"Agreed"

"By, Kurosaki-kun"

"I leave Kurosaki"

"Me too Ichigo"

As soon his friends were gone Ichigo glanced at his father."It's miracle Ichigo" Ichigo nodded."Now what are you gonna do?"

"First, I'm hungry let's eat"

**Two Months Later.**

Two months had passed since Ichigo awake from his coma. He spends those two months for relaxation and spending his time with his family. Ichigo appearance also change, his height 6'1 and his hair is longer now. He also explained everything to their frinds who doesn't know about Ichigo's Shinigami power. Right now Ichigo is just finishing his spar with Urahara.

"So how it goes?" Ichigo questioned as he rested Zangetsu on his sholder.

He rubbed his chin for a while. "Well if I'm not miscalculation, you power has only about 40% back which means you at same level as Kuchiki Taihou now" Urahara explained."But, it's only my hypothesis"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow."You mean my power back lesser than 40% which means my power growing is too slow."

"No, you're right about lesser 40% thingy. But what I mean is you're stronger than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a little shock in his voice.

"I've seen your limit when you fighting Gin, even with your Hollow mask you still got beaten by him." Urahara said."But, I haven't seen your limit when you fighting Aizen. Also I haven't seen your Final Getsuga Tenshou and its effect on Aizen"

"You mean you calculating my power based my limit in fight" Urahara nodded."I see. Thanks for remind me about this and for helping me to seal my Zanpakutou Urahara-san. How should I thank to you?"

"No need, you see you've done many things to all of us." Urahara replied."But actually I need your help about something"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I can't tell you now. It's not ready yet." Urahara answered."come back here tomorrow we'll talk about it." Ichigo was about to leaved when rahara called him again."Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo turned around."Please tell your father to come here after dinner." Ichigo nodded seathed his sealed Zangetsu and waved before headed up to upstairs.

Now we find Ichigo walking home carrying his book bag over his shoulders with an extremely bored look on his face. Ever since he had killed Aizen and gotten his powers back things had been boring around here. Sure he was happy that he no longer had to worry about Aizen, but he also wished something exciting would happen to him.

"I'm home" Ichigo announced walking inside and slipping his shoes off.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii" Yuzu greeted smiling. Karin simply turned and gave a wave.

"Hiya" a man yelled as he roundhouse kicked Ichigo in the face knocking him to the side, "You let your guard down. Always be prepared when entering a room my son." Ah, who could forget their father Isshin Kurosaki? He looked like an average middle aged man with an unkempt beard, and spiky black hair wearing normal clothes and a white doctor lab coat.

Faster than anybody could see Ichigo sprung up and socked his dad right in the face, "Again with this shit, stop is already goat chin!" Ichigo shouted very annoyed. Isshin shot up and they continued on one of their little fights to the amusement of Karin and the chagrin of Yuzu.

"Would you two stop fighting long enough to eat dinner, please" Yuzu asked them as they continued to fight.

"One minute" Ichigo grunted since he was no in a headlock. Getting several tick marks on his forehead Ichigo elbowed his dad in the gut and then turned to deliver a Chuck Norris style double round house kick to the face. "Stupid old goat" Ichigo muttered quietly.

"No charge" Isshin grunted from the ground as Ichigo sat down and began to eat. The evening was as it usually was and dinner soon finished afterwards and while Yuzu did dishes and their dad went to finish some kind of paperwork Ichigo and Karin was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

About an hour later it was 9:30 and the twins had fallen asleep against Ichigo, who smiled as he looked at them. A door opened and closed quietly and Isshin walked in and smiled at the site, "C'mon, let's get them to bed" Isshin whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded as Isshin picked up Yuzu and walked towards their room. Ichigo carefully picked up Karin bridal style and walked towards their room as well. He got inside just as Isshin had tucked Yuzu in. Ichigo walked over to Karin's bed and tucked her in as well. He leaned down and kissed her forehead slightly, "Good night Karin" he whispered and did the same thing to Yuzu before father and son left the room and shut it silently.

Isshin looked at his son and smiled, "You know Ichigo, you'll make a great father someday."

Ichigo got a shocked look on his face, but then smiled a bit, "Thanks dad."

Ichigo got a serious look on his face, "Urahara-san told me he want to talk to you about something at his place now."

"What are my old friend want to talk about?" Isshin asked at his son who merely shrugged.

"Don't know, just go meet him at his place" Ichigo replied in annoyed."You start annoy me"

"OOOHHH Ichigo how could yo-" Before Isshin continued his words he find himself being thrown away from house by his son."Stupid son" He murmured quietly before headed to Urahara's place.

**Next Morning At Urahara's Shop**

"OI Urahara-san opened up!" Ichigo shouted as he pounded the door."OI WAKE UP!"

Urahara opened the door."Come with me." The shopkeeper said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Slowly the two made their way through the building. Suddenly Ichigo saw Urahara dart down to grab something on the scarlet earth, and with a great heave, lifted up a trapdoor. He climbed down, beckoning Ichigo to follow.

It had not been what he expected, to say the least. Instead of coming out in a different area of the training grounds, as pyshics required, they were in a large, circular room with metal plating on the walls. In the very centre of the room was the most bizarre construction Ichigo had ever seen. It consisted of seven pillars, and the top and bottom of each pillar had near invisible wires stretched out to meet the tops and bottoms of all the other pillars, creating an extremely confusing tangle. When they hit the bottom Ichigo was hit in the forehead with Kisuke's cane and his spirit form was pushed out from his body.

"Would you knock that off." Ichigo growled. "You do that every time I come down here."

"Sorry." Kisuke chuckled. "It's always fun to catch people by surprise with that." Ichigo growled as he walked forward towards a giant machine.

"Wha-What is this thing?" he asked Urahara, who was currently fiddling with a computer on the other side of the room.

He looked up from the keyboard. "Ichigo, this is what you would call a dimensional machine."

"…..WHAT THE HELL?! Why the hell did you make this thing?"

"Because he is want to test the machine." A voice came from behind him. As he turned he saw his father in his Shinigami form."He's need to test it." Ichigo took and deep breath, hope beginning to swell within him.

"So Urahara-san…you want to sent us to wherever this thing go?"

"Correction!" exclaimed Kisuke, Pulling out his fan. "You would I send. It can only send one being through the dimension!"

"Wouldn't my father be better? He was a former captain!" Yelled Ichigo at the hat-and-sandals man, his mind still reeling. Said man lowered his fan, face grave.

Isshin pated his son shoulder"…you have proven yourself stronger than I many times, Ichigo." He said.

"And why'd you want to send me there? I could be trap there!"

"You see, as a scientist I need to learn not just this world but another world too" He reached his pocket and brought out a bracelet."Reiatsu Tracker Bracelet in short RTB. If you use it, we could track your presence no matter where you are."Urahara explained as he handed the bracelet. "I will send you there until I've enough power to send you back"

Ichigo sighed as he wears the bracelet. "Well then, what are we waiting for!" Ichigo said, striding forward toward the device but stoped by his dad."What's it dad?" Isshin just handed him his mother talisman.

"Keep this" Ichigo nodded.

"Send me already!" Kisuke nodded and flipped a several switches on the terminal. The wires connecting the pillars began to glow a bright blue, and the pillars themselves soon followed suit. Ichigo could practically taste the reitsu pouring of it.

"Now, Ichigo!" Yelled Urahara over the rushing wind created by the reitsu's movements. "Grab onto one of the wires, quickly!" Ichigo did so, and his whole body tensed as the machine's power shot threw him, manipulating his every atom, forcing them to pass through the time-rift it had opened. Somehow, Ichigo managed get out a few last words in this world:

"Urahara-san…" he rasped. "How long the time you need to send me back?"

"No idea, Kurosaki-kun! Said Urahara in a singsong voice.

"…Fuck You…" And with that, Ichigo's vision began to distort, as did the fabric of all reality. Slowly, everything meshed and kaleidoscoped, until all Ichigo could see was white as all the colours joined.

**Unknown Place**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Ichigo screamed, he was falling down from nowhere before he hit the ground, he rubbed his head."That's hurt" He stands up and looked around

He saw the lands were covered by a thick blanket of snow, painting the landscape almost entirely white. Snowflakes were falling slow and peacefully from the skies while lakes were frozen solid making it possible to walk on them. The forests were also coated by snow as hundreds of tree branches were layered in the white soft matter. On the ground people could distinguish small foot prints, indicating that someone walked through the place.

"Where the fuck did you send me,Kisuke?" He asked as he started walking.

"_**Are you dumb king?! You're in another dimension"**_ His hollow shouted at him._**"**_ _**This is fucking sucks! You don't**__** know where **__**you **__**are**__**! **__**You **__**don'**__**t have any money! **__**And you **__**don't**__** even have **__**your**__** body here so nobody will see **__**you**__**!**__**" **_

"Quit complaining Hollow! Don't be such a baby" Ichigo shouted back.

"**Ichigo what's happen to your clothes?" **Zangetsu asked.

"My clothes? What are you talking abou-" He glanced down and saw his clothed had changed. He now wears a black jacket with red shirt and black jeans."what's happen to my clothes?" He said in surprised.

He heard Zangetsu sighed, "Is that really important right now? What you should be wondering is how this happened… Besides, whether you in your shihaksou or regular clothes, you still dressed. So there really isn't a problem, right?" Ichigo could see his point.

"_**Yeah king, at least you're not naked"**_ His hollow added.

"I guess you're right!"

As he continued walking he heard explosions and screams. Ichigo immediately jumped up and stands in the mid air. He looked into the empty field and saw smoke and flames in the distance.

**"Th****ose**** village is being attacked****, Ichigo!****"** Zangetsu said.

"We have to help them" Ichigo said and shunpoed to the village. As he reached the village his eyes went wide from what he just saw.

"My God..." The orange haired Shinigami muttered as he gazed around in complete and utter shock at what he was looking at: Houses burning like bonfires, corpses littered across the ground, some of them unrecognizable because of the burnings across their bodies, swords and shield scattered around indicating that people were probably resisting only to be mercilessly killed in the process. Ichigo felt an urge of anger course through his being as he continued looking around the place with rage filled eyes.

_"They will pay for killing innocent people! I swear to __god__ they will!" _The orange-haired Shinigami thought as calmed himself before he continued to walk deeper into the village. The scene didn't change much after his observation of the previous scene. The place was completely destroyed and there were no traces of human life around. Nonetheless, Ichigo continued onward in the hopes that he might be wrong.

*sniff*

Ichigo turned around instantly when he heard a faint sniff with his enhanced hearing.

_"Bingo!"_

The faint sniff reached Ichigo's ears as he walked calmly to the source of it. He bypassed several houses, turned a few corners and afterwards he walked straightforward. He noticed said voice got stronger the minute he came closer and the sniffs also intensified so Ichigo increased his pace.

After he turned the last corner, to his surprise, the orange haired shinigami saw nothing but more devastation as he stopped in his tracks. Ichigo wondered as he stoically looked around. The strange part was, the sniffs didn't stop. It was then that the orange haired Shinigami noticed a small wooden box in the corner next to a burning house.

_"Perhaps.."_

Nodding to himself, the teen slowly walked to the wooden box. As he stood before the object, his senses told him that someone was inside. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo prepared himself for whoever inside the wooden box. The orange haired teen carefully opened the box and took a peek inside only to get a shocked expression at what he saw.

"What the..."

Ichigo carefully lifted the lid with his right hand, his eyes never leaving the sight he was staring at. Inside the wooden box was a girl about nine years old, her knees against her chest while her arms were wrapped around her legs as tears cascaded down her cheeks. The girl had black hair down her shoulders with two long bangs falling down at each side of her face, a pink headband adorning in her hair, a white buttoned sleeveless blouse with a collar, a black skirt that reached slightly above her knees, black leggings and lastly white shoes.

The girl raised her head because of the sudden source of light penetrating the box. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear before she started to cry even harder in fear that someone might hurt her. Ichigo was starting the panic because of this girl.

"Hey hey, stop your crying. I am not going to hurt you." Ichigo soothed as he smiled calmly at the dark haired girl. The girl raised her head and locked her chocolate-brown orbs with Ichigo's brown one. She didn't know why, but she strangely felt a bit at ease around the teen; maybe it were his eyes or the calm and strong aura he was emitting she didn't know, but she honestly could care less about that now.

"Do you know where my big brother is...?" The girl asked innocently as she stared at the orange haired Shinigami, hoping that he might know where brother was. The question caught Ichigo offguard as he asked in surprise.

"Your brother?"

A nod was all Ichigo received as a response. Ichigo placed a hand under his chin in thought. So far, he had not come across anyone else. The place was deserted expect for this girl. With a face filled with compassion Ichigo smiled sadly at the girl.

"I am sorry to say, but I have not seen him." He answered. The girl's face was filled with anguish when she heard that he too didn't know where he was.

Tears once again streamed down the girl's face in grief as she saw in that she was at a loss. What was she about to do now? She had no one else to depend on. Her brother was everything she had. At a young age, both she and her brother were abandoned by their parents for unknown reasons. From then on, they had to take care of themselves, obviously. They didn't need anyone else except each other, but now...

"_This girl __is__ alone with no person around who could take care of her.__"_ Ichigo thought

"**No one but maybe you could" **Zangetsu suggested.

"Yeah, but Urahara-san will reopen the portal soon" Ichigo replied.

"**But you still don't know when he going to do that! Let's just hope he will need longer time to reopen the portal!"** Zangetsu said.**"Maybe you should take care of her until you can find her brother or until she can take care of herself"**

Ichigo nodded his head and extended his hand to the girl who stared at the appendage with confused eyes. She carefully stared into his eyes with her chocolate-colored eyes. They held a glint of determination and promise in them and she suddenly felt hope touch her as it warmed her up a bit.

"I do not know who you are, but I promise, I will find your brother for you? There is nothing here for you anymore. I could bring you to save place, that is, if you want to come with me." Ichigo offered gently as he looked at the girl with a faint smile. The girl stared for moment at him before she hesitantly reached out with her own hand and grasped him. Ichigo carefully helped her out of the box.

When he was about to dropped her, he heard a demanded voice making the girl scared. Ichigo turned around and saw a group who seems responsibility about this mess. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the girl in his hand shivered in fear.

"Hand over the girl" One of them demanded at him.

"And why should I have to do that? What do you want anyway from this little girl?" Ichigo replied as he drawn Zangetsu from his back.

"We want to make those child our slave. Now, why don't you just put that sword down and surrender. There is no way you can win all of us, give me the girl!" the first bandit that had spoken said as he adjusted his bandana and leather jacket before waving his hand over to his forty of so comrades.

Ichigo sighed and noticed the girl felt trembled she thought she was going handed to those group."Don't worry, I'll not hand over you to them. Just hold tightly on my jacket and closed your eyes" she nodded as she did what he said.

"You've kill me first if you want this girl!" the group felt challenged by him and started dashed at him. As she opened her eyes and she found out the group was on the ground. She didn't know the group was unconscious or dead.

She stared at Ichigo who smiled at her. "It's ok, you're safe now!" He said as he slowly dropped her."Let's go!" He offered her a hand which she accepted it.

The two then started to walk away from this hellish place before they stopped in the middle of the town. The girl gave one sad look around before her attention was drawn back to Ichigo.

"When are we going to look for my big brother?" The girl asked as she tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand. The teen looked down and smiled promisingly.

"Soon, I promise you." He said said as he engulfed their bodies in blue light. At first, the girl gasped when she saw she was lit up in fire, but soon afterwards she saw in that the light were harmless to her. Ichigo took one last look at the girl before asked her a question that was gnawing at him for a while.

"You never told me your name." Ichigo said as he stared expectantly at the girl next to him. The girl fidgeted at the look before she finally mustered the courage to tell him.

"Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi..."

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you" The Shinigami introduced himself as he smiled.

Kagura faintly smiled back at her new friend. She thought that she was luck, seeing this stranger help her in her search for her missing brother. She inwardly thanked whatever deity decided to show her compassion by sending this teen to her. At last now she wasn't alone...

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**more than ten reviews, I'm so happy.**

**but I get a lot of criticism about my grammar, I'm so sad.  
**

**but they also say the entire first chapter good. (Smiled again)**

**so this is my second chapter, it's about 2000 words. please tell me if my grammar getting better.**

**I forgot something important which I'd forget on the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

A certain orange haired Shinigami was sitting on top of a large rock that was surrounded by a small lake of water near Crocus town. Ichigo's legs was crossed, his back straight, his eyes shut and Zangetsu on his lap. The only piece of clothe the orange haired teen wears was a pair of black sweatpants.

A large amount of water was crashing down on his shoulders but he paid no attention to it as he breathed in and out fresh air to fill his lungs. Ichigo was currently meditating, a method to clear his mind and soul when he felt mentally exhausted.

It has been five days now since Ichigo found Kagura in Rosemary Village and decided to help her in finding her lost brother. Everyday Ichigo could spare he would head out with the brunette and travel to each town the he would come across in search for some clues about Kagura's brother.

Ichigo had a feeling that the lost brother was among the many children that were kidnapped during the Children Hunt. The young Shinigami also knew that this place called the 'Tower of Heaven' and the children that were abducted probably had a connection with one another. To Kagura's and Ichigo's disappointment they always were left with empty hands when they returned home and it started to frustrated Ichigo. He decided to give himself a break and meditating was a good way to relax.

"Ichigo-saaaan~!"

The orange haired Shinigami opened his eyes slowly when he heard the warm voice of a girl calling out his name. He looked around for a moment in search until his eyes finally stopped at the form of black haired girl standing at the edge of the of small lake. She smiled brightly at him with her hands on her back seems holding something. Ichigo wears his shirt as he stood up before he waved back at the girl.

"Look what I have found" Kagura said as show her hands. Ichigo noticed she had a sword of her own in her grip but it looked a lot larger then what she could handle.

"Where'd you get that sword?" Ichigo asked.

"I found it not far from here"

"Can you use that?" Ichigo asked again making Kagura stared at the sword before shook her head.

"I can't, I've never hold a sword before" She answered. Ichigo think for a while before nodded.

"How would you like me to teach you how to fight with a sword?" Kagura's eyes lit up and Ichigo smiled at her. Her face reminded him of Yuzu on New years eve when he took her to carnival. "I'll teach you if you want." Kagura nodded and get ready to her first train.

"Ready Kagura?" Ichigo asked.

Kagura nodded as she unsheathed her sword. "Let's do this," she said determined. Ichigo smiled and pulled out Zangetsu from his sheath. He got into a stance.

"Copy my stance," Ichigo said. His legs were parted at a 45 degree angle, his back was hunched a little and his hands were gripping Zangetsu at a 35 degree angle. Kagura did her best to copy his stance, but was a little off.

Ichigo chuckled, "Not quite," he walked over to her. "Your right leg is adjusted to far, while your left isn't adjusted enough." He bent down and helped her adjust her legs right.

"Also, straighten your back, just a bit," Ichigo said going behind her and grabbed her by the waist and gently adjusted her back. Ichigo finally went back in front of her and looked at her stance. He nodded stroking his chin. "That's good, now get out of the stance" she did just that. "Now practice the stance until you can get into it on instinct." Kagura groaned, this was going to take a while. Her stomach started grumbled.

"I take it that you are hungry?" At that exact moment, the girl's stomach started to grumble again, making Kagura blush a bit in embarrassment. Ichigo chuckled slightly at this as he walked away

"And where are you going, Ichigo-san?" Kagura asked.

"I'm going to town and find something to eat. I'll check back in an hour or two" he said walking off and waving.

Kagura sighed and looked at the sky, "Might as well, get started." Kagura got to work on the stance. She hated going through this exercise, but she knew that stances were essential to any fighting style.

**Crocus Town**

"Now where are we gonna find a food?." Ichigo pondered as he walked the street.

"**Look, there are fruit stall over there****."**Zangetsu said. **"****Let's buy it!****."** Ichigo nodded before realized something.

"_Wait, w__ith what money?"_ Ichigo questioned. _"I __don't __have any money and if I did I have already seen that this place currency is __completely__ different from home."_

_"__**Just f**__**ucking steal it."**_ His Hollow told him. _**"It's not like you will get caught few shunpo here another shunpo there."**_

"_I'm not a __fucking __thief."_ Ichigo growled.

"**Altought I hate to say this, ****I'm sorry Ichigo but the Hollow has a point. Maybe just until we know ****how to get a money****."** Ichigo groaned as his Hollow laughed in amusement. He sighed before agreed with his Hollow idea.

_"__I know I'll regret this later but __I guess I can try it your way Hollow, __Kagura would die starved if I don't get a food__."_Ichigo thought before he got set on walking more into the busy streets of the town, a few people gave him odd looks or got out of his way as he marched past them with a scowl on his face.

_"Now __there's the food__"_ He thought to himself as he looked around. He as he quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching him and used two quick shunpo to appear for less then a second while picking up a basket of fruits before disappearing again.

Ichigo sighed to himself as he walked over to a wood. Ichigo decided to head back to Kagura to see how well she was doing. When he got back he saw her sleeping under a tree with his black jacket covering her body as a blanket.

Ichigo chuckled at her peaceful face he walked over to her and nudged her slightly to wake her up."Kagura wake up! The food is here"

Kagura slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes, yawned slightly before sat beside Ichigo."Uh….Ichigo-san"

"Come on, it is time to eat" Ichigo said as he gave Kagura an apple which she ate it."So how's your training?" Ichigo asked as he ate a banana.

"Good" She said with mouth full with apple."I did well, I guess" Ichigo chuckled slightly at her childish act.

"Why not you show me your stance and let me decide it you did well or not?" Kagura stood up, drawn her sword and went into her stance. Ichigo looked at her stance and didn't find any flaws in it. Ichigo smiled as she dropped the stance. "Perfect, you did very well" Ichigo said making Kagura smiled widely.

"Thanks, Ichigo-san"

"After a few days training, you and me would be have spar. Let's see if you could endure against my Zangetsu" Ichigo said.

"Zangetsu? You mean your sword?" Kagura asked, raised an eyebrow before Ichigo nodded."You named your sword?" She asked curiously.

"Uh….trust me it has name when I got it. The old man is my parther, part of me"

"_**Don't forget about me" **_His Hollow said.

"_Shut Up" _Ichigo yelled inside his mind.

"Old man?"

"Perhaps someday, you will meet with Zangetsu"

**Five days later **

"Are you ready at this, Kagura?" Ichigo asked standing few meters away from her.

"Whenever you are, Ichigo-san?" Kagura said as she readied her sword. "Wait, should I call you sensei?"

"Call me whatever you want….Now, show me what you got!"

"Your on...Ichigo-sensei." Kagura said sarcastically.

Ichigo unsheathed his Zanpakutō and entered his usual stance as Kagura did the same.

"Let's go!"

They rushed toward each other at in incredible speeds before meeting each other in a powerful clash of steel against steel, neither one willing to give an inch, neither one willing to give the other any quarter. Despite her petite body, Kagura manage to match Ichigo's speed and power although Ichigo still holding back.

Her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo appear above her, sword raised high above his head as he came down. She managed to roll to the side as Zangetsu slammed into the ground, sending a shock wave before crumbling out into a crater. Kagura, sweating slightly, eyed the massive crater Ichigo had made with that one swing.

"Done yet, Kagura?" Ichigo asked as he resting Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Not a chance!" Kagura said as she put her blade back in the sheathed and entered her new stance. Kagura was wielded her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel.

"Uh….Did you intent to cut me with a sheathed sword?" Ichigo asked slightly confused. Kagura nodded

"I learn this when you were sleeping"

Ichigo eyes widened as he felt the gravity around him become stronger almost forcing him down as the gravity around Kagura lightened before Kagura appeared in front of him and swings her sheathed sword toward Ichigo who barely dodge it. Too much his surprise that swing manage to cut a big tree in half.

"_Shit it was good thing I decide to dodge that attack" _Ichigo thought sweated slightly. _"But what was that?" I felt like gravity around me become stronger. It must be her power"_

"What's wrong Ichigo sensei? Your movement seems a little bit slower than before."

Ichigo smirked and dashed forward at a moderate speed. Kagura barely to block his strike with her sheathed sword before she forced to ducked. Ichigo blocked another Kagura attack. With a flick of the wrist Ichigo sent Kagura's blades flying before he pointed Zangetsu on her neck.

"Hehehe... I think training is over for today Ichigo-sensei." She chuckled nervously. She sighed as Ichigo lowered his sword.

"I have to say Kagura, that was a good sparing but how did you cut that tree with your sword on sheathed?" Ichigo asked curiously."And how'd you make me felt heavy back then?"

"That must be my magic"

"Magic?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow._"I guess it's the power that people use here"_

"Yeah, I learnt it when I was eight. I know I haven't mastered it yet, but I will try" Ichigo smiled at her spirit."Speaking of magic, what kind of magic did you use Ichigo-san? It is lost magic or forbidden magic?"

Ichigo panicked. He quickly tried to think of a lie. He then realized she said about lost magics. Maybe lots of it is still not yet discovered. "It's a lost magic…. It's called Soul Magic." Ichigo said making Kagura's eyes widened. She never heard of this magic before.

"What does it do?" Kagura asked.

"The magic depends on the person. It is divided into many more types, melee,which is my type, kido or caster, elemental, projectile, and many more. It depends on their zanpakuto." Ichigo said.

"What is Zanpatutu?" Kagura asked.

"Zanpakuto." He corrected. "It is our weapon. All users have it. I can't really describe it, but it is part of our very souls. It can look like anything, but it is generally a sword. All zanpakuto have a unique name. If one were to learn it, they would unlock their initial release, or Shikai. You would only learn the special ability of your zanpakuto when you learn Shikai. It increases our power by at least 2 times." Ichigo said.

It took a while for her to process the information. "So is that sword your Zanpakuto? And It name is Zangetsu, right?" Kagura asked asked as she pointed at Zangetsu.

Ichigo nodded. "It is generally a melee type, but it has one special ability. It is also unique. I have to call out the name in order to release Shikai." Ichigo said.

Kagura looked at Ichigo in awe."Cool! Could you teach me that magic?" Kagura asked.

Ichigo scratched his head."I don't know….you see not everyone can use this magic or even obtain this kind of magic" Ichigo answered."But I promise, I'll teach you this magic when I think you're ready" Ichigo said placing a hand on Kagura's head making her smile up at him.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one year since Ichigo and Kagura traveled together. Ichigo learned about this dimension power source, Magic. He also learned about Earthland and it's towns, Guild, Magic Coulcil and many more.

One year passed and the girl already showed great skills with it as she elegantly handled the sword. Ichigo was greatly impressed at this and it seemed that the girl could handle herself just fine when she wielded a sword. Ichigo also think she could fight toe on toe with Toshirou or Byakuya if they didn't use their power. He also helped her improved her magic. He knew he shouldn't concern about Kagura after he leave here someday.

But what ichigo really concern about is if he wasn't able to go back home. He really missed his sisters and his friends. He looked up into his room hotel ceiling. _"What's made that perverted shop keeper took so damn long?"_ He thought, looking at his bracelet. _"He said this thing would help him to find me while I'm in this dimensions" _Ichigo continued stared at his bracelet. _"Should I throw this thing away?"_

"**I think that's not wise decision Ichigo" **Zangetsu said. **"Just wait a little longer, and you'll able to go back home"**

"_Yeah but how long I have to wait to go back home?" _Ichigo complained to his partner. _"It had been a year and there's absolutely no portal here"_

"**Stop complained Ichigo, I promise we'll find way to back home. So please be patient a little" **Zangetsu advised his wielder before he sighed. **"So what are you gonna planning to do?"**

"_I don't know, maybe train Kagura"_

"**Ichigo, you've train her for a year. Is there any other thing you could do eith her?"**

"_I don't know Zangetsu, but that was the only thing I can do while I traveled with her"_

"**But she's already good at sword and magic. Do you remember when you paid Ikaruga to test Kagura back then?"**

"_Yeah, she beat her even thought it was just her clone."_

**Flashback start**

Ichigo walked through the forest after they handed bandits to Magic Council and get some money, they intend to rest in hotel at Crocus. Kagura walked next to him readied her swords as she saw the figure ahead approach them, she watched as the figured came into sight.

The figure was a woman who has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye, and red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull.

"Hands over your money" the woman demanded calmly.

"What if I said no?" Ichigo asked.

"Hands over your money or I will kill both of you" The woman demanded again. Ichigo looked at the woman before he realized something.

"I know who you are. You're Ikaruga, the leader of the Trinity Raven, a group of assassins from the Death's Head Caucus Guild. The Magic Council looked after your head"

"Tch, you must be the orange haired man who my buddy talked about. You took down all of my men and sent them to jail, you're looks like a swordsman than a wizard." Ikaruga told him before turning her attention to Kagura who raised her sword up.

Ichigo patted Kagura on the back making her stumble forwards a few steps. "Go get her Kagura." He encouraged making her wided eyes as she stared at him. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"She's a assassin!" Kagura shouted at him. "Are you going to send nine years old girl to fight an professional assassin?! Are you trying to kill me?!" She shouted at him making him chuckle lightly in response.

"What have I been training for this six months?" Ichigo questioned.

"You've taught me how to wield a sword." Kagura told him.

"Exactly, you maybe have skill but you're lack of experience. This battle could be your first experience." Ichigo said making her nodded before turning her attention to Ikaruga. "I'll step in if it gets too dicey." He told her and she nodded her head. Ichigo looked up to Ikaruga who was slightly surprised that he was letting Kagura to fight him.

"Are you serious about this?" Ikaruga questioned. "Sending that brat against me?"

"Sure I am." Ichigo said walking over to a tree sat down.

"Alright child." She told her. "Show me what you've got!"

"Ikaruga." Ichigo called out making Ikaruga turn to him who grinned. "Don't hold back, I wanna see how nine years old girl kick an professional assassin ass."

"WHAT!" Kagura shouted.

"Don't blame me if I kill her!" Ikaruga who lost her cool shouted before dashed forward making Kagura ducked.

"You ducked too late. Another second longer and you'd be dead." Ichigo shouted as he watched attacked Ikaruga with a round house kick which Kagura jumped over and planted her feet into her head sending her to the ground.

"You bitch!" Ikaruga roared as she dashed again but Kagura used her gravity magic to pin her.

"What's the matter? Is that the best you can do?" Kagura taunted her.

"Yasha Senkū(Yasha's Empty Flash)" Ikaruga said as she slashed the air around her making her free from Kagura gravity magic before lunged at Kagura with her sword who barely blocked it and sending her to tree.

"You're underestimated your opponent." Ichigo called out her. "You know your opponent is more experienced that you are. Never underestimated your opponent or you'll regret it later." Kagura stand up, wiped some bloods from her forehead before dashed at Ikaruga. Kagura sent an onslaught attack but Ikaruga easily blocked it.

"Gravity Push" Kagura whispered as she held her right hand before a purple magic circle appeared on her hand. Before Ikaruga knew it she had been pushed away with great strength before she crashed the tree.

"That's good Kagura. You're used your magic to fight someone more experienced with sword that you are, but don't rely on them too much" Ichigo said to her, Kagura nodded before turned her attention to Ikagura who bleed slightly.

Kagura tried to attack Ikaruga with her Gravity Push as she saw her lunged forward her. But Ikaruga simply slash her magic. "The same attack won't work on me twice" Ikaruga shouted before she delivered a powerful kick on Kagura's stomach making kagura coughed some bloods before sending her flying.

"You need tactic to fight someone like her." Ichigo said. "Don't attack her straightly"

Kagura rose up and used her Gravity magic to weighten Ikaruga at the same time she lighten her. Ikaruga free again from Kagura magic but she surprised as noticed Kagura already appeared in front of her before being cut down by her. Ikaruga down while she lay on the pool of her own blood. Then she heard clapping. She looked to Ichigo who smiled down at her, clapping. "Good job Kagura" Ichigo told her proudly."You defeat her"

Kagura nodded as she saw Ikaruga body. Too much her surprise Ikagura body started glowing before completely disappeared into crystal ball.

"What the?" She questioned with wide eyes as she saw Ikaruga standing next to Ichigo."What is going on here?" Kagura asked with confused in her voice.

"I paid Ikaruga to test you out how you've been doing lately." Ichigo told her.

"So, where's my payment?" Ikaruga questioned.

"Here." Ichigo said as he handed a bag of money to her. Ikaruga glanced at Kagura.

"Listen child, don't get too cocky, that clone wasn't even half of my strength. It would need more than a kid like you to kill me. If I want you death, you would be death right now" Ikaruga told her before glanced to Ichigo. "Next time we meet again, you and me will have some good sword battle" She said before walked away.

"I'll look forward for it" Ichigo said. He turned to Kagura, smiled before patted her head. Kagura scowled before kicked Ichigo's leg making him cried in pain."What the hell was that for?" Ichigo roared at her.

"For trying to fucking kill me" she roared back making Ichigo jumped slightly. This is the first time he heard Kagura cursed.

"I just try to test you out"

"That doesn't explain why did you paid a professional assassin to do it?"

"She's was the perfect opponent for you" Ichigo insisted, Kagura sighed but nodded regardless, better then arguing with him about it now, she could do that later, plus she was getting sick of sleeping on the forest. A nice bed might improve her mood.

**Flashback End**

He got dressed and walked out of his room Zangetsu on his back. He walked down the hallway of the hotel and knocked on Kagura's door and a few moments later it opened revealing the black haired girl.

"Good morning Ichigo-san." Kagura greeted him.

"Morning." Ichigo smiled. "How was your sleep?"

"Still good as ever"

"Come on, pack your thing. We're heading to Magnolia"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
